What Have You Been Reduced To?
by Terminated15
Summary: Snape hates Harry Potter. But when he finds out that the boy is abused, what will he do? Dumbledore!bashing Ron!bashing maybe slash, idk yet
1. Chapter 1

I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER.

Chapter 1

Harry James Potter lived with his aunt and uncle in number four Privet Drive. Everyone on the street knew what went on inside those walls, but either did not care enough or chose not to do anything about it. About a year ago, after Harry had defeated Lord Voldemort once and for all, Albus Dumbledore made him return to his aunt and uncle's house. After all, he was only 15.

"BOY!" Harry heard his uncle yell. He sighed.

"Shit, how did I forget to make breakfast? It's Dudley's birthday, dammit!"

"Still ungrateful, are you? Even after we took you in, all those years ago, and put clothes on your back! Hell, we even feed you sometimes, if you're good. Now you listen to me, you ungrateful freak, GET YOUR ASS UP AND MAKE DUDDLYKINS A SPECIAL BIRTHDAY BREAKFAST!" The fat man roared, pausing only to slap Harry's face with every word. Harry ducked and scurried off to the kitchen.

...

Meanwhile, at Hogwarts over the summer, Dumbledore decided to see how badly Harry was being abused this year. See, after Harry had vanquished Voldemort, Dumbledore had no longer needed the boy. After all, he had always hated the boy, but Harry had been a pawn in a chess board to him.

"Severus? Can you come up to my office?" He floo called to the potions master, cutting the network off as to avoid hearing the man's heavy string of profanity at being disturbed while he was working.

A few minutes later, a sneering potions master stood in his office.

"Ah, very good. Lemon drop, Severus?"

"Albus, you know as well as I do that I will never take one."

"Very well, as it happens, I have an errand for you to run."

Snape sighed. "Dear god, is it time again, Albus? I'm sure the boy is fine, just like last time."

Actually, Dumbledore had gotten there first, and put a glamor on Harry as he was sleeping before Minerva McGonnagle had arrived. He also knew very well that Snape hated the boy, and would not care. So he needn't bother with a glamor this time.

"Yes, Severus, it is, and Minerva would like to say that it is your turn."

"Dammit, Albus, I've told you before-"

"Severus, just go. Please." Dumbledore sighed. Well...

"FINE, ALBUS! I will go look at your precious golden boy!" He spat hatefully.

Dumbledore smiled and his eyes twinkled. "Thank you, Severus. Lemon drop?"

"ALBUS!"

...

Meanwhile, at Privet Drive, Harry was NOT fine. The day had continued to unleash bad luck on him, and he was... Well.

"Every time, freak! You can never get it right!" Vernon thundered, furious. Harry had accidentally burnt the bacon, then dropped more than half of it. He had made sunny side up eggs, then Dudley whined that he wanted over easy eggs. Harry protested that he didn't know, but that did little to quench his uncle's wrath.

"To your room boy. You know the drill. I'll be there when I take care of Duddlykins's breakfast."

Harry sighed. His uncle enjoyed beating him with his belt, or even caning him sometimes, but he didn't think his uncle would stop there this time.

Suddenly, his uncle lunged for him, thrusting his hand in the stovetop. "You think it's funny to burn my Dudley's breakfast? I'll burn you!" He laughed as Harry screamed and screamed. Finally, he shoved the boy away. "Now go!"

Harry sprinted up the stairs.

Five minutes later, his uncle arrived in his room with his Smelting's Stick and a thick leather belt. He punished Harry for every little thing, so Vernon had attacked a sort of arm clamp to the wooden desk in the room.

"Alright, boy, over the desk. And strip first, you don't deserve a layer of clothing to stifle the blows today."

Harry nodded miserably and did as he was told. As soon as he was down, he heard his uncle call his aunt and Dudley up.

"Well, freak, since you ruined Dudley's birthday, I think it's only fair that he gets to watch."

Harry began to turn his head, when he heard his uncle yell something indecipherable. He heard a whistle, and the cane came down full force on the back of his knees. It took all of Harry's willpower not to scream. His uncle continued to work his way up Harry's legs until he reached his thighs. Then he handed the cane to Dudley.

Dudley smirked, and brought the cane down in the tender spot right below his ass. That's when Harry could hold it no longer, and began to scream. Dudley started down at the bottom of Harry's legs again, and when he got to the top, started to stripe Harry's ass repeatedly. When he tired, Vernon took over, and then began to belt Harry's back first with the strap, but then with the buckle end. As Harry lost conscious, he heard yelling, and felt his uncle stop beating him. Then he passed out.

...

Snape had enjoyed watching Potter be caned at first. He always knew the brat needed a beating! But he soon realized that this was not punishment, this was abuse. He then decided to get into the house, but the locks would not even open with magic! He had to force his way in, taking much too long than he would have liked, powered by Potter's frequent screams of pain. The boy's agonized cry gave him the energy to kick the door down. This was Lily's child! He would not allow these people to do this to her son! As soon as he got the door down, he blasted Potter's bedroom door down, and tackled Vernon. With his wand in the fat man's face, he ordered all the Dursleys down to the living room. As they obeyed, he looked at Potter's broken form.

He swore to get revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all my readers!

While there is no evidence of Snape being physically abused, it is likely. In the first few chapters, I was planning on him being a complete bastard. Just for those who thought he was a git last chapter. Here we go!

Snape looked at the three people sitting on the couch in front of him. There was a fat man the size of a walrus with a mustache that rivaled even Hitler's, a fat blond boy the size of a young killer whale, and a much- too- skinny long necked woman.

"What are you going to do to us?" Asked the fat boy.

"Well, tell first what the Potter brat did to deserve what you did to him." Let them think he was on their side. See, Snape hated child abuse. He utterly despised it. He did not, however, think that corporal punishment was unnecessary in some cases.

The walrus- man smiled broadly. "He had the nerve to burn the bacon! He made our Dudley the wrong eggs, and ruined his birthday breakfast! It was just his punishment," The fat man said. So the killer whale was called Dudley.

"That's it? Why did you punish him so harshly? It was only bacon and eggs, it's not like your blob of a son needs any more fattening up."

"He's not fat!" Came the shrill voice of the horse- faced woman. "He's a growing boy, and he had big bones! And who are you to question Vernon like that?"

"Yeah, lay off my wife! Are you a freak like him?" Freak. That word pounded in his ears and made his blood boil. Of course... It was

"Petunia Evans. Don't you remember your dear sister's childhood friend? Come, Tuney, you remember the big bad Death Eater that Lily must have raved on and on about."

She paled. "Severus Snape."

"You know this freak, Pet?" Asked the walrus, Vernon he thought he heard.

"Vernon... He knew Lily."

"But back to the matter at hand," Snape snapped. "I hate Potter. I really do. And I pity that you have to spend every waking moment with the brat. But that there, that was child abuse."

"You'd know all about that, Snape," Petunia smirked.

"Freak, if you hate him half as much as we do, you'll walk away and not return. Why would you care about him, anyway? No one does. No one wants a freak like him." Vernon sneered.

So he wasn't waited on hand and foot by his relatives. Goddammit, they didn't even like him!

"If I find out you moved a muscle..." His voice trailed off. He had to go check on Potter.

...

Damn, it hurts. Vernon must have been really pissed this time. Well, God knows this wasn't the worst I've ever gotten. Not even close. I can handle this.

I had a dream that Snape was here. Fuck, if he was, my life is so screwed- he'd go telling all him little Slytherin friends all about poor baby Potter being abused by his muggle relatives. Then, he'd put the memory into pensieves, and sell them off for assholes like Malfoy to enjoy. I wouldn't put that by the git. There's footsteps up the stairs. It's probably Dudley with his best friend, Piers Polkiss, coming to beat the remaining shit out of me. Life is really a bitch, ain't it.

The door's opening. Goodbye world, Harry Potter, defeated of Voldemort, is about to die! I wonder if Albus fucking Dumbledore gives a damn about his golden boy any more. I was used- really used. I was just the pawn on his chessboard. That really sucked when he just dumped me back at this shit heap, like "CONGRATULATIONS POTTER YOU KILLED VOLDEMORT! NOW GO BE YOUR RELATIVES WHORE AND HOUSE ELF FOR THE REST OF YOUR GODDAMN LIFE!" Yeah, Albus was even more bastardly than Snape. And that's low.

Alright, looking up to see whoever the hell's come to torment me today. Oh god. It wasn't a dream.

Well, fuck.

He murmered something I couldn't make out. Probably a photographing charm of some sort. Wouldn't this make the Daily Prophet: Boy- Who- Lived Abused By Muggles! Damn, Rita Skeeter would love that headline. She and Snape would be perfect for each other. My last conscious thought was 'Speak of the devil, and he shall appear.' Or rather, 'Speak of the Greasy Git, and he shall appear.'

Then everything went dark.

...

BACK AT HOGWARTS

"ALLLLBUUUUSSSSSSSSS!"

"Dammit Snape's back," I whisper

"Albus, did you know?" He demanded.

"Severus, it was for the best. You hate the boy! Surely, you understand?" I half plead, half reason.

"But you don't hate the boy Albus. He's your perfect Golden Boy, your favorite and your hero! He's the whole fucking wizzarding world's hero! What has he been reduced to?"

"Alright, Severus, take him to Poppy if you must. She's most likely still here over break."

He gave me the famous Snape glare. "We'll talk later, you bastard. Yes, I hate the boy. But this? And you knew?" His voice was dangerously calm, like the ocean water right before a huge storm.

"Severus, I-" I tried.

"I can't believe I once looked up to you as a father," he spat out before stalking out of my office. Even Fawkes was glaring at me. Couldn't they just see that the boy was of no use to us now?

"Harry," I whisper, "What have you been reduced to?"

...

How far should the Dursley's abuse go? REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

I took the boy to Poppy immediately. I may be a bit of a bastard- even I knew that- but I don't want him to die.

Thoughts of Albus burdened my mind. This was Harry Potter, the boy who killed Voldemort, and he was just a pawn on Albus' chessboard. Just like I was- and still am. I wonder just what the fuck that sipshit meant when he said it was for his own good. I picked up the boy where I left him, outside of Albus' office, and once again marveled in just how light this boy was. Maybe he wasn't waited in hand and foot by his relatives, but- SHIT, POTTER, WHY MUST YOU RUIN MY PERFECT IMAGE OF YOU!? I wanted- _needed_ Potter to be the perfect, spoiled brat, just like his father. Dammit, the boy ruined everything in less than twenty minutes.

"Poppy! Are you here?" Please be here, I need you to be here! I silently added.

"Severus? Is that you? I don't believe it! You willingly walked into my hospital wing! Well, the old coot owes me 20 galleons! I knew y-"

"Poppy, there are more pressing matters," I sneer, motioning to Potter's broken and bloody form on the bed I lay him down on.

Her hands flew to her mouth. "Severus... Wha- how-"

"His relatives, Poppy. And Albus _knew._ He knew it was going on, and he didn't give a damn."

Her face turned suck a shade of crimson that the walls of the Gryfindor common room would be put to shame. "Oh, the nerve of that bloody bastard! Get Minerva Severus, and quick. I'll run a diagnosis spell on him, then heal him. But hurry!" She needn't stress that- I was already stalking out of the hospital wing, robes billowing ominously behind me.

...

My head hurts. No, fuck that, everything hurts. Where am I? This isn't my cupboard or Dudley's second bedroom that I borrow when company comes over- oh shit. This is the Hogwarts infirmary. Then it wasn't all a fucked up dream. Dammit, that means Snape knows. He knows. Hell, the greasy git will probably have as much a field day as that awful Rita Skeeter woman! I can just imagine him with all his Slytherins, walking then step by step through the story of how 'poor baby Potter' can't even fight off his muggle relatives.

"Ah, Mr. Potter! You're awake! Are you feeling any better?"

"Ma- Madame Pomfrey? Why am I here?"

"Are you feeling any better, child?" She repeated, ignoring my previous question.

"No... Am I supposed to?" I asked weakly.

She pursed her lips together. "Hm. Well, Albus is sure one bastard."

"Why?"

"He knew, child. He knew. He knew all of it."

Just then, the door to the hospital wing burst open.

"THAT BLOODY BASTARD! FUCKING AROUND WITH MY LIONS! THE NERVE- oh, hello Potter. Are you feeling any better?"

"Professor McGonnagal! What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that, Potter, but Severus filled me in-"

"DAMMIT!" I exploded. "I knew this would happen! I can't believe that I doubted that the greasy git wouldn't go waving this information in everyone's face! I never should have expected better!" The nerve of Snape!

"Mr. Potter. Care to repeat that?" Oh shit. Snape was there the whole time.

"Ok, Snape! I said: knew this would happen! I can't believe that I doubted that the greasy git wouldn't go waving this information in everyone's face! I never should have expected better! What are you gonna do about it, hit me? You know, you're just as bad as Dumbledore!" And with that I slid out of the hospital bed, ignoring the pain shooting up my legs as they touched the hard floor, and ran out of the infirmary.


	4. Chapter 4

He stood there in astounded silence. The nerve of that brat! How dare he insult him like that? But then again...

If someone had told anyone about his abuse he would have been furious. Beyond furious. In fact, he may have attempted to kill the one who told anyone. But Potter went too far. Greasy Git? Well... It was fair, he argued.

"-verus? Severus Snape!" Madame Pomfrey's shrill voice yelled at him.

"What? What the bloody hell do you want!?" He bellowed at her.

"The diagnostic tests came in." Her face was pale, her eyes blazing with fury, her lips set in a thin line.

"And? Spit it out for the love of God, woman!"

"They beat him. They hurt him, Severus. And... They raped him."

...…

God! Why was Snape such a git? Why did he have to tell anyone? And where was Albus motherfucking Dumbledore? He felt like screaming.

His legs and backside on fire, he ran. He ran and ran. Up steps, around corners, down steps, through corridors. When he finally stopped for breath, he was atop the Astronomy Tower. He collapsed onto the ground, and immediately regretted it. He slipped and fell towards the edge.

Harry managed to twist away, preventing his plummet and certain demise at the last second. Then he slightly regretted it. What use was living if his arch enemy, Severus Snape, knew that he was abused? It would hardly be much time before the whole wizarding world knew. And it was all Snape's fault.

…

Raped!? The muggles raped the brat? Even his father had not gone that far.

And Severus Snape swore that the muggles would pay for violating the boy who lived.

At that very moment, Albus Dumbledore ambled into the hospital wing.

"Well? Where is he? Is he alright?" Albus asked with fake concern.

Minerva McGonnagal's upper lip curled into a sneer. She advanced on Dumbles, drawing back her arm and slapping the old headmaster across the face.

He recoiled, shock evident on his face. "What was that for, my dear woman?"

"ALBUS FUCKING DUMBLEDORE! Don't you play the innocent card! You know exactly what that was for! And you knowingly sent him back? You bastard!"

"Minerva, it was all for his own good! No one would take him in, you must understand-" he pleaded

"No, Albus, I most certainly do not understand. You willingly sent one of my lions off to be abused; beaten and raped all summer long!"

"Yes, but-"

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING KNEW!?"

Albus Dumbledore's face grew pale. At that moment, he fully understood that he screwed up.

"What was I to do?" He asked.

"Even I would have taken the boy rather tan him being abused, Albus!" Snape sneered.

Albus broke into a grin. "A splendid idea! You shall care for the boy Severus! You would be perfect!"

Snape's face drained of color as he fell onto the hospital bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Albus Dumbledore was a menace. That was the first thought that popped into Minerva McGonnagal's mind after Severus Snape had passed out onto the hospital bed. Why? Everyone knew the boy hated the man, and that the man hated the boy even more. Especially Harry Potter and Professor Snape.

"No." The word was out of her mouth before she could think.

Dumbledore's face contorted into one of fake pity. "Minerva, it is either that or back to his relatives."

"Never." The man's dark eyes glinted with loathing. "I will never allow Potter to return to those muggles."

Harry Potter, the boy who lived, sat on the edge of the astronomy tower.

"Why?" He asked aloud. "Why do they hate me? Why am I such a freak? Why does everyone have to die?" Cedric, on the night that he had, once and for all, defeated Lord Voldemort, Sirius, when the order came to rescue him, and Charlie Weasley, who jumped in front of a killing curse aimed at Harry from Lucius Malfoy. And...

... His parents. They chose to die; all the dark lord wanted was Harry. Why didn't they just let the man kill him?

He peered down into the abyss- like darkness. Suddenly, death seemed very appealing. He inched forward, until his legs dangled off the top of the tower. Just one push... One little shove and it would all end. A fall, then a hit that he would not feel. Adrenaline rushing, he pushed off.

Suddenly he realized that he did not want to die! He wanted to live! Desperately clawing, he manages for his left arm to snag at one of the railing's bars. Bad choice.

His left arm had been broken by his uncle earlier on in the summer, and his left hand had been pressed to the scalding hot stovetop just earlier that morning. Screaming in agony, he seized the bar with his right hand, letting go with his left.

"Help! Somebody help me!" He screamed. He couldn't hold out much longer...

"Severus Snape? Would you care to repeat that?" Minerva burst out.

"I said I'll fucking take the boy, Albus! Don't send him back there! If you do... I'll tell everyone. You knew. You knew."

"Your word against mine. Would the wizarding world really trust an ex death eater?" Albus Dumbledore asked scornfully.

"No. But they would accept all three of our words."

A scream pierced the air. "Help me! Somebody help me!"

Harry Potter was in danger... Again.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update. I'll be updating more frequently now. And hey, check out my new story, The Convict, The Hero, and The Victim! Ok, so I have some questions.

1\. Should Dumbledore be brought to justice?

2\. What should happen to the Dursley's?

3\. Should Ron be a dick?

4\. Who do you pair Harry with?

Well, on with the story!

Adrenaline rushes through the body of one Severus Snape. Potter... The boy never failed to disappoint! Not only had the pampered prin- shit. Can't say that anymore, now can we? Well, not only had the best made a fool of him, he had also gotten himself in serious trouble.

Alright. I would have done the same thing. Potter had just learned that Albus bloody Dumbledore knew that he was being beaten and raped, without caring at all. The way Potter had taken that severe beating made it look like that was not an uncommon occurrence. Why didn't Dumbledore do something? Wasn't Potter his golden boy? The boy called for help again as the gaggle of teachers neared the astronomy tower.

My grip is slipping. This is it. I'm not going to make it, I can't hold on! My body is on fire, my arm is broken, and I'm pretty sure I just dislocated my bloody shoulder.

Well, maybe death will give me some sort of clarity. I'm the reason so many people are dead! Sirius, Charlie, my parents, Seamus, Cedric... And Ginny. I loved her. Not Cho, like everyone thought. We had even shared a kiss the night she died!

Well, this is it. I begin to uncurl my fingers from the out jetting pole they so desperately cling to. I raise my arms heavenward and let go.

Suddenly, someone grabs my wrists.

Potter somehow saw me. He raised his arms and, like the foolish Gryfindor he is, let go. I don't know how I managed to save him, but I did. Severus Snape had just saved the boy who lived.

What a bloody wonderful day.

The brat glared at me.

"You!" He protested. "Anyone but you!"

I smirk. "Precious Potter, so loved by everyone. His only problem is me, a bitter potions master. His family adores him, and he complains!"

His face paled. "Just fuck off."

I realized what I just did. Shit! Did I really say that out loud? A glare from McGonnagal says that yes, I did!

Well, fuck me! I just kicked the hornets nest.

She advanced towards me. For some reason, my rebelling mind took me back half an hour ago when she slapped Dumbledore. Well, I'm screwed!

She slapped me. Damn, they hurt like a bitch! I think she would have kept going if not for Potter groaning and rolling out of my arms.

Time to get the brat back to the hospital wing.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok guys, the answers I got voted

Yes to revenge against Dumbledore

Yes to revenge against the Dursleys

Ron is a prat

Harry paired with Draco.

Is that the final answer? Please review! Don't forget to check out my new fic, The Convict, The Hero, and The Victim!

Harry awoke to loud voices. Which, of course, made his head hurt even worse.

"Albus, what have you done?" Came Minerva's pain-filled voice.

"Minerva, Poppy, Severus... You must understand! This was for the best!"

"I thought you loved him." Snape's voice was factual, filled with contempt.

"I do! I do! I love the boy like a son! But-"

"But what, Albus... You don't deserve to be headmaster. Honestly, you don't even deserve to be alive." Madame Pomfrey spoke with such vehemence that Albus Dumbledore couldn't help but wince.

To Harry's surprise, the old man burst into tears of shame. "You're right! I'm sorry! I just..." The old man trailed off, unable to finish. Minerva's look softened. "Albus..."

"May I have a moment alone with him, please?" Dumbledore requested.

"No! He almost had the boy killed, and he claims it was for the greater good?" Snape exclaimed.

"I say kill him now!" Yelled Madame Pomfrey.

"Not kill him... But we should at least call the minister! You can't be seriously considering this, Minerva!" Snape protested.

"Five minutes." The head of Gryfindor replied.

Albus Dumbledore smiled a sweet smile. "Thank you, Minnie! Lemon drop?"

The three teachers slunk out the door.

"Are you out if your mind, Minerva? That old coot is a bastard! Why did you leave him alone with Ha- with Potter?"

"I think he is finally realizing the consequences of his actions. Maybe he's changed!"

The teachers continued to quietly argue until they heard an ominous locking sound.

"Um... That wasn't supposed to happen- fucking old coot!" Minerva McGonnagal began to rant. "What is he doing!?"

That's when Harry began to scream.

I can't believe they left me alone with this bastard! He doesn't change, but since I've been worrying these dicks for so long, I'll kindly not enclose my information with them.

As soon as they were gone, Dumbledore slapped me.

"Why are you living? Why didn't you just die?"

"Dumbledore, fuck off. You're nothing. I used to see you as a father figure, but now you're just an inconsiderate gay prick."

He slapped me again. I didn't have the heart to tell him that compared to Vernon's backhands, his were like love pats.

"You're taking everything away from me! I had it all- until you came! So now... I'm going to take everything from you."

Ignoring my groans of pain at being rolled over, the bastard ripped off my pants and boxers. As I felt a growing pain, my mind went black. His hits may feel like nothing compared to my uncle's... But he certainly had experience with painfully raping people. That pain built, and just before everything went black, I let out a guttural scream.

Sorry it's so short, I'll definitely have more up later. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, so in order for me to continue this story, I need reviews. I need suggestions, complaints, and constructive criticism! Please, help me out.

I hate this boy. He has taken everything from me- my respect, my honor, and most importantly, my control over the rest of the teachers. So I need to take everything from him.

The problem is, there's nothing left to take. He has no dignity, no love, and no family. I hate him so much. Hate him enough to go down trying to kill him. But first, I have to break him.

After his scream, however... Godric help me, Minerva will come. And no one will stop her. Knowing Pomfrey, she'll firecall Flitwick and Hagrid, maybe place a few wagers on the fight. The one sided fight.

Minerva may be calm enough, but God save the man who disturbs one of her lions.

As the boy kept screaming- god, why wouldn't he shut up?- the door was being assaulted with spell's and kicks. Thankfully, I had learned a few powerful spell's from my old friend Gellert Grindelwald. That door wouldn't be coming down any time soon.

Stepping back from the boy, I cast a crucio on him, relishing the screams and the way his form writhed trying to escape the pain.

That's when the door flew towards me at a million miles an hour.

Potter was in danger. After the first scream, they got more and more frequent, until that bastard cast a crucio on him. The pleads became true screams. It was the worst thing I have ever had the pleasure of hearing. I may be a bastard... But I do not want to see a child in pain.

"FIENDFYRE!" I screamed, just as Minerva cast an alohamora, and Pomfrey cast a blasting charm. The door burst off its hinges and flew towards Albus. His face went from a sneer to clearly saying, "shit, why the fuck did I do that?". Then the door hit him, sending him crashing through the window and into the lake.

I abandoned my happy thoughts- finally, my fantasy came true!- and ran towards Potter. He was curled up in a fetal position, whimpering. Poor brat. Not many people I know come up smiling from a cruciatus- and this one was cast by the most powerful wizard this world has ever seen. It'd be a miracle if he knew how to spell his own name.

Just then, Albus Dumbledore flew towards us, landing right in front of me.

Well, shit.

These past 48 hours have been the worst two days of my miserable life. First, I engaged the wrath of my uncle. Then, Snape showed up! Then I almost died, and now, after being raped and tortured by Albus Dumbledore, I'm ready to just take a long nap.

So when he flew through the window after being struck by a door, the teachers all ran over to me. Pomfrey checked my pulse-

Goddammit, lady, I'm fucking alive! McGonnagal started saying something about bringing Dumbledore to justice, and Snape just stood there looking at me. Now Dumbledore's flying through a window.

I must have hit my head pretty damn hard.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, guys. Sorry it's been so long. I need reviews, and I really need your input to the 4 questions o asked. If you don't remember,

1\. Should anyone get revenge on the Dursley's, and who?

2\. Should anyone get revenge on Dumbledore, and who?

3\. Should Ron be a prat?

4\. Who do you pair Harry with?

Snape's POV

I fought a smile as Albus flew through the window. He truly deserved it, ignoring an injustice like this! I hate Ha- I mean, Potter, but abuse? And turning a blind eye? Then acting remorseful and turning around and torturing the boy? That, in my book, was unacceptable.

When he flew through the window- without a broom, I might add- I had reached the limit of shit I can take from the old bastard.

He smiled, eyes twinkling. "Hello Minerva, Poppy, Severus. How are you three doing?"

"DUMBLEDORE! Can you shut the hell up for once? I am sick and tired of you!" I explode. "First you give the boy to those muggles! Then you turn a blind eye to their abuse, and then you torture and rape him! What did Harry ever do to you?"

They all turned to me, shocked.

"You called me-"

"Shut up, Potter, don't press your luck."

"Severus, you must understand-"

"NO!" And with that, I grab the old coot by the shoulders and man handle him out of the room, before stopping at the nearest winding staircase. Relishing his look of horror, I summon all my strength and throw the man down, enjoying his moans and screams.

Nodding contently, I barge back into the hospital room. I kneel down to become eye level with the boy.

"Potter... I have treated you unjustly. For that, I offer my deepest condolences."

And with that, I stride out if the room.

Harry's POV

When Snape exploded, he said my name. Harry. Not Potter, Harry. What the fuck...? Nah. It had to be a figment of my imagination. But when the furious man sieges Dumbledore by the shoulders and all but threw him out of the room? That was a shock.

"Did he just...?" I ask McGonnagall.

"Call you Harry? Defend you? Become enraged at the injustice that occurred? Yes, he did," she said, smiling smugly.

I shook my head.

"No. He hates me."

At that moment, Snape marched into the room.

He knelt down, and told me that he had treated me unjustly... And then apologized! Before I could say anything, he promptly stood up and strode from the room, black robes billowing behind him.

"Professor, how does he-"

"Billow? That, young man, is a question I have been wondering for 17 years."

With a smirk, I turned over and went to sleep.

Snape's POV

I apologized. I never apologize! What had come over me? I called him Harry! He meant nothing to me, what had I done? But... Was I starting to care for him?

No. Just because he had need abused and betrayed, doesn't mean I liked him. Or even tolerated him. Harry was just a boy, an annoying, dunderheaded- did I just mentally call him Harry!? Next thing I know, I'll be adopting him.

No, there was no way in hell that was happening. He looks so much like his father!

 _But_ , my mind argued, he acts like his mother! And did you see the eyes?

Fuck you, I told it, who asked you?

You did. You see, I am you, and you are me!

Yeah, yeah. Just shut up, will you?

My rebellious conscience laughed at me.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys.

I'm not getting as many reviews as I would have liked, and if I don't get some this chapter, I may discontinue the story.

Well, here's the next chapter!

Ron's POV

"Ron! Get up!" My mum's voice floated through the burrow. Ugh. Another day working outside.

"Ronald Weasley! Get down here this instant!"

"COMING, MUM!" I shouted. Bloody hell, she was persistent! I wish she would just screw off and let me sleep.

A few minutes later, I found myself in front of my entire family- including Percy! My mum came out of the kitchen with tears in her eyes.

"Dumbledore flooed," she said, "and I have some terrible news."

"What, mum?" The prat asked. He had come back to us before Potter killed Voldemort and saved the bloody wizarding world. I hated them both, Percy and Harry bloody Potter.

"Dumbledore is facing an inquiry from the ministry."

Bill's eyes widened. "Why, mum?"

I was furious. How dare anyone accuse Dumbledore! "Yeah, mum, why the bloody hell would anyone do that?"

She glared at me. "Language, Ronald. Dumbledore has been accused of allowing child abuse!"

Percy's eyes narrowed. "He has a history of allowing things to happen for the 'greater good'... Is it true?"

The nerve of my brother! "Keep your opinions to yourself, you fucking faggot! Is it true, mum?"

Fred death glares me. "Shut up, Ron. Just because you're a prat- sorry mum- doesn't mean you have to act like this."

My mum sighed. "Yes, Percy, that's true. But I can't believe that he would allow this! And Ronald, give me your broom. We've spoken about this, you're grounded until further notice."

I groaned. "Mum! He's a fag, it's true! And I'm not a prat, Fred!"

She shook her head at me. "Ron..."

"Who is it, mum?" Percy interrupted her. "Who was he accused of allowing to be abused?"

"Harry Potter."

I started laughing. This was just too good! "Mum, seriously?"

Percy gave me a look. "He was always so thin... And I gave him a hug last year after Ginny... He flinched. No one here ever hurt him. Maybe..."

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. "You're a faggo-"

Mum slapped me. "Just go."

I stormed off to my room. Harry Potter ruined everything!

Snape's POV

That insufferable brat's wounds just refused to heal. Nothing helped them- potions, salves, magic- it all failed. Minerva thought it was because he didn't want to get better.

"Think about it, Severus. He was raped, betrayed, and beaten almost to death. Would you want to heal?" She asked me. I shook my head. She was right, there would be nothing left for me.

I thought about it in my rooms that night. Finally, I had had enough.

Then my floo blazed green.

"Who is it!?" I barked. I wasn't in the mood.

"Percy Weasley, sir. Can I come through?"

I sighed. Moments later, a tall red headed man stepped through.

"Is it true, Professor?" He asked, wasting no time on the pleasantries.

I sighed again. "All of it. Why are you here, Mr. Weasley?"

"I've come to right my wrongs. Can I... Can I talk to him?"

Anger flared in me. This was what Albus did! But I supposed if he was monitored no harm would be done.

Harry's POV

There was a knock at the door. A familiar face poked through.

"Harry? Can I talk to you?"

"Ron?"

"No... It's Percy."

I shrugged. "Sure, why not. Is Ron ok?"

He paled. "Um... Yeah, he said he'll come to see you."

My face brightened. "Brilliant!" This was fucking great! My best mate wanted to see me. "Can he come now?"

Percy looked nauseous. He left the room.

A few minutes later, he was back with Ron in tow. "Ron! It's so great to see you!"

He smiled, but it looked forced. "Uh, hey, Potter. Why are you in here?"

"Dumblefuck left me with my relatives."

"He was beaten and raped, and Dumbledore knew about it." Snape's matter of fact voice cut through the air.

"Fuck off, you greasy git! Just get out of here!" I had never been more furious in my life.

Ron looked at me with sickening glee on his face. "You're a faggot too? Hey, I bet Percy would let you fuck him! Or maybe he would fuck you!" He laughed again, each word cutting into me worse than Vernon's belt.

"Ron..."

"Don't talk to me, you poof." He snarled, and with that, marched out of the hospital wing.


	11. Chapter 11

Just to clear some things up.

1\. Ron is overreacting. He freaking ditched Harry because he thought Harry put his name in the goblet of fire! He left because he was bored of hunting horucruxes. He will probably come around later on.

2\. If you are critiquing this story, can ya do it nicely?

3\. I need reviews so I can get suggestions. Not because I'm a 'whiny author who needs reviews'.

I would love to hear ideas, and to get answers to the four questions! They were:

Should someone get revenge on the Dursleys? Who?

Should someone get revenge on Dumbledore? Who?

Who is Harry paired with?

Should Ron continue to be a prat?

Just to let you know, I am getting bored of only a few characters in the story, so I'll be pulling in some favorites, including Draco, Luna, Hermoine, Remus, and more!

Harry's POV

Ron's rejection stung. I know I'm a freak, normal people don't get raped and beaten, but did he have to rub it in? That fucking hurt. I thought we were best mates, then he suddenly just dumps me. I leapt from the hospital bed and followed him.

"Ron... I'm not a fag! I didn't ask for it!"

He turned towards me, face contorted in a sneer. "Wittle Hawwy Pottew, too weak to defend himself against his muggle uncle! Damn, how the mighty have fallen! Can't save Ginny, can't save Charlie, can't save yourself!"

That hurt. It was true- I was a pathetic excuse for a wizard. Just before the final battle, I had been captured with Neville, Ginny, Ron and Hermoine. Lucius Malfoy had locked us in his basement, and petrificus totalused us. He then unfroze Ginny and crucioed her to insanity. Then he sent a vicious cutting curse at her, ripping her barely beating heart from her chest.

The love I felt for her allowed me to break the spell, but it was too late. She was dead. Malfoy advanced on me, about to cast the killing curse, when Charlie Weasley and the entire order burst in. He jumped in front of the green light, sacrificing himself for me.

Sirius died that day too. Though our casualties were few, they hit close to home.

"Do you still hate me for that? I couldn't fucking move, Ron!" I'm sure my face was beet red.

He looked at me, eyes full of pain and hatred. "Yes! You could have stopped him! You broke it, didn't you? You could have saved her! Fuck you, Harry Potter!" Ron bared up to Dumbledore's office and flooed away.

I collapsed. I was weak, in pain, and emotionally spent. No one was there for me now.

And, for the first time in a long time, I began to cry.

Hermoine's POV

Dumbledore a criminal? That was the heading for today's Daily Prophet. Eagerly, I scanned the article, but stopped when I read that fateful sentence. My blood ran cold.

He let his favorite student, the boy who lived, be abused? Surely it wasn't true! But I knew in my heart it is.

Was he ok? He and Ron were my best friends, I could t let anything happen to them! He would be hurting, and probably at Hogwarts. But how did this information get out into the public?

Neville's POV

My gran called me up from my greenhouse. I fondly looked at my mandrake roots one more time before sprinting up the stairs.

"Yes, gran? What is it?"

Her far was pale. She merely thrust the paper into my hands. Shocked, I read aloud. "Um... Gilderoy Lockhart sexiest man alive and newest underwear model? Gran, I don't really want to see this-"

"No, you idiot! The other side!" Her voice was shaky.

My eyes widened at the title. I quickly skimmed the text, but halfway through I furiously crumpled it up.

"Incindio!" I screamed, letting all my rage through to the spell.

How dare he? Harry was the first friend I had. He had always been so kind to me, but when he came back from the summer he was always so happy to be in school! And the glamours... I knew they had been up! I thought I recognized the shimmer!

See, Harry had come over before summer let out. He came to apologize to gran for my injury. It wasn't his fault- he didn't cast the spell that cost me my left leg, Bellatrix Lestrange did.

But gran took a liking to him. Especially after he recommended a good healer and got me my bionic leg for free. She practically adopted the kid!

I swear, she's going to kill Dumbledore.

Draco's POV

Finally, the order was passed. After the final battle, my family had been sentenced to Azkaban- minus Bellatrix, of course. Harry Potter had killed her, casting a Sectumspra on her after she shot a killing curse at Neville. She missed, but sent a severe cutting curse at his left leg, severing it below the knee. Suddenly, Harry Potter appeared, flying without a broom, knocking her down. As she struggled to her feet, he screamed. He bellowed the curse, and immediately her whole body was ridden with deep gauges. I winced, it didn't feel pleasant when that hit you! I should know.

She died slowly, of blood loss.

Anyways, my mother, father and I were each sentenced to three lifetimes of Azkaban. But Harry Potter stood up in front of the entire Wizengamot, stating that I was helping them the entire time. He gave evidence and provided memories via pensieve, which proved my innocence. It took a while, but I was finally released yesterday after two months in that god forsaken hole.

So, naturally, I was enraged at the paper. Harry and I had made up. He visited me a few times, and we were on much better terms. No one was allowed to hurt him. And Dumbledore allowed it to happen?

I swore to get revenge.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys, sorry it's been a while. I'll be putting out the next few chapters for the next few days. I've gotten answers to most of the questions, but the big one remains.

Who should Harry get paired with? I have a few picked out, you guys choose.

Percy

Draco

Hermoine

Luna

If you want someone different, just review! Or if you have ideas for other pairings. On with the story!

Harry's POV

Ron used to be my brother. I told him everything, and he told me everything. Just because my uncle had his wicked way with me didn't mean I was gay. And even if I was, what difference did it make? Friends are supposed to stand by each other, especially best mates.

I felt stronger, so I opted to try my luck at walking. I slid my legs out of the hospital bed and tentatively put my weight on them. Percy ran to my side, but I waved him off.

"Harry, are you sure you're ok?"

"No, but it doesn't matter. What's wrong with Ron?"

"He's been pissed at you since Ginny and Charlie died. He thinks you could have saved them."

Shit.

"I could have. If I was stronger..."

"Harry, it wasn't your fault, alright? Ron's a prat."

"A homophobic prat."

Percy eyed me suspiciously. "Are you...?"

"I don't give a fuck about your sexuality. Or anyone's."

He smiled and extended his right hand. "Friends?"

For the first time, things were looking up. I took his hand. "Friends."

Snape's POV

Seeing that the older Weasley wasn't going to harm Potter, I exited the hospital wing. Between Dumbledore and the Dursley's, Minerva and I had some matters to attend to.

I found her sitting at her desk, nursing a glass of scotch.

"Severus," she looked up, "care to join me?"

"This may be the first time I've turned down alcohol, Minerva, but you and I have some offenders to deal with, do we not?"

The fire returned to her eyes, and she finished her drink. "We do." She followed me out of her office.

We apparated in front of number 4 Privet Drive, and I knocked on the door. The fat Dursley answered, and upon seeing the two of us, slammed the door in our faces.

Minerva sniffed. "How rude. Are all muggles this distasteful?"

"Only the worst sort." Choosing not to have to obliviate any passerby's, I kicked the door in, and closed it behind us.

It was obvious that the three Dursley's were in a hurry to leave. Their house was a wreck, and they were stuffing their belongings into large suitcases. I wondered how long they'd been at it.

"Going somewhere?" I asked dryly. Petunia's face went pale, and she ran in the stairs.

"Vernon! Vernon!" She shrieked, loud enough to wake the dead. Her child, a large blond boy, waddled after. I raised my eyebrows at Minerva, and she let out a grim laugh.

Yes. This would be enjoyable.

We found them all cowering in the corner of the master bedroom. A cruel smile crept its way onto my lips as Minerva shut the door behind us.

Hermoine's POV

I need to see my friend. That's why I took the Knight Bus to Hogsmeade and began the walk up the pathway to Hogwarts. I stopped at the Whomping Willow, thinking that the doors would certainly be locked. This was the only way I could sneak in. I levitated a stick towards the knot and slipped into the passageway. The tunnel was dark and cold, but on the other side was my best friend. Harry did nothing to deserve this; he was never less than kind to me. To everyone, for that matter, he risked his social standing to prevent Draco and Narcissa Malloy from Azkaban. In doing that he made allies, but I knew that was not his intention.

I crept from behind the one eyed witch and sprinted to the hospital wing. The door opened to reveal Harry talking with a tall, red haired boy.

"Harry! Ron! It's great to see you two!" I was taken aback by Harry's flinch, and surprised to see Percy Weasley instead of Ron. "Oh, Percy, how lovely to see you. Where's Ron?"

"Off being a fucking dick," Harry growled.

"Harry!"

"It's true, Hermoine, my brother is currently being a prat. He told Harry that his uncle taking advantage of him made him gay, and disassociated himself from Harry because of that."

"The nerve! Why, when I see him next, I just might kill him!"

"You and me both, Hermoine," Percy sighed. "Nothing was Harry's fault, but in his mind, he needs a scapegoat. Immature, but it is human tendency."

"Oh, Harry!" I cried, throwing my arms around him. He smiled cautiously, and returned the hug.

Draco's POV

"Mother, what are your views on the Dumbledore case?" I asked, deciding to approach this gradually.

"I believe that if it is true, he will have hell to pay. You can be damn sure that I'll play my part in giving him the justice he deserves."

"I'd like to visit Harry. Outstanding may be lowered, but Malfoy is still an influential name. I'd like to hear his side of the story. Then, when Dumbledore is caught, we'll side against him."

Ok, guys, what do you think! Comment in the magical box below!


	13. Chapter 13

What Have You Been Reduced To? Chapter 13

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, school started back up and I've had a bunch to do. The questions are still up, it seems like most readers want Harry to be paired with either Draco or Percy. They also want Ron to continue being overreactive. On with the story!

Percy's POV

I've made quite a few mistakes. I've lied, turned my back on family, and chose to ignore my siblings being in the wrong to keep my name clear. But standing awkwardly to the side watching Hermione talk with a damaged Harry is clearing things up.

One, if Harry Potter, the boy savior, and a kid I've barely talked to can accept me for being gay, then my brother is overreacting. Ron, who I've looked out for, turned a blind eye for, and accepted the blame for can't accept me. Harry Potter, Ron's once best mate, doesn't care.

I judged him so wrongly.

"Hey, Percy, want to play exploding snap with us?" I locked eyes with Harry's startling green ones and hated myself for the small flutter in my chest.

"You know, I'd love to."

Harry's POV

Hermione's always been a bit overwhelming, and even more so today. I'm always up for a game of exploding snap, however. Ron and I always- well, we would play for chocolate frogs and stupid shit like that. Not anymore, though.

Losing Ron isn't going to be easy. Ever since I met him, Ron was my best mate, he was like my brother.

Brothers don't leave each other over abuse. They stick together and support the other.

"Harry? Are you alright?"

I blinked. "Oh, Hermione, yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about Ron."

She threw her arms around me. "Harry, you did nothing wrong. He'll get over himself, he always does!"

"That's the thing, Hermione... I don't know if I want him to. Come on, let's play."

I looked over at Percy. His hands were stuffed into his pockets, and he looked like he was miserable.

"Hey, Percy, want to play exploding snap with us?"

He looked up, unbelief written across his face. I locked eyes with his blue ones, and hated the jittery feeling I got when he answered me.

"You know, I'd love to."

We played for an hour or so. I tried to ignore the feeling I got every time Percy smiled a real smile. When he did, he seemed so happy, so free of his earlier pain and loneliness.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Three raps threw the room into silence. Hermione jumped off the bed and opened the hospital wing door.

"Potter."

"MALFOY!?"

Ron's POV

How dare he!

I wish I didn't meet Potter all those years ago. All he's done is ruin my family.

I won't pretend I didn't see Ginny stealing glances at him, but at least Ginny was female! Then he let her die.

Percy tried to hide it, but Potter was smart enough, and poofs like Percy probably found him good looking. We all knew about Percy's little crush on my best mate.

I just never thought Potter would stoop this low. I wish that pig of an uncle killed him when he had the chance.

As always, read and review! Or don't, I'd never know!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys, sorry about how long it's taking me to update. I have a few things I want to say.

1\. Look, I don't mind criticism. In fact, I like it. Flaming is uncalled for, if you don't like the story, DON'T READ IT. It's that simple.

2\. How about instead of messaging complaints about how I'm an 'inexperienced and uneducated' writer, you offer suggestions? Again, I really want criticism.

3\. Yes, the characters are OOC. Maybe, that's because I am not, in fact, J.K. Rowling. (Gasp!)

Ok, rant over.

What Have You Been Reduced To? Chapter 14

Harry's POV

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" Draco Malfoy hates me. He always had, and always will. So why was he here?

"I've come to offer my condolences." His eyes swept the room, resting briefly on Hermione and Percy. "What happened to The Golden Trio? You've replaced a Weasley."

A flash of anger rushed through me. How dare he? Who did he think he was, barging in and reminding me of Ron's betrayal?

"He left." Hermione's voice was calm and collected. "He couldn't bare to think that his best friend was human."

"I told you he was the wrong sort, Potter, this could've all been avoided had you taken my hand." Malfoy put on airs, but I could sense genuine concern in his usually cocky voice.

I tried to feel angry- really, I did- but I couldn't muster up the courage needed to defend Ron's actions any longer. "Yeah, well, people change. He used to be loyal, protective... he used to be my _friend_."

Malfoy winced. "I apologize for my prior actions, Potter, I do hope you can see past them." He strode over to me, and held out his right hand. "Let's start over. Hello, my name's Draco, Draco Malfoy. Would you like to be my friend?"

I reached out and gripped his hand firmly. "Hello Draco, I'm Harry. It'd be my pleasure to make your acquaintance." He looked pleasantly startled, and a timid smile crept onto his lips.

"I, uh, I'd better be going, I have to get some kind of work done today," Percy stuttered, clearly uncomfortable.

"Until next time, Percy." I smiled at him, and he returned it, our eyes locking before he flooed out.

"So, Mal- er, Draco, what was your reason for coming here? I'm sure it wasn't just to make friends with Harry," Hermione prompted.

"Right. As you may know, a distant relative of mine is the equivalent to a muggle lawyer. My mother suggested I write him and ask for his help on your case. The Wizengamot will hear your case if you bring one to them, they already have Dumbledore in custody. What are your thoughts on the matter?

I was shocked. "You mean they'd take my word against Dumbledore's?"

"Oh, Harry, of course they would! Fudge despises Dumbledore's rebellion in the way he runs Hogwarts, and you are, after all, The Boy Who Lived. You killed Voldemort twice!"

"Well, then, I guess writing to your cousin wouldn't hurt, go ahead, Draco," I said.

"Wonderful. How about we set up a meeting with him sometime this week, does Tuesday sound all right? He always has Tuesday afternoons off."

"Sure, the four of us could meet at the Three Broomsticks at around six. How about it, Hermione?"

"I don't see why not. We'll see you Tuesday, Draco," Hermione answered.

He smiled at me one more time, and my stomach lurched. "I could visit you at another time, if that is acceptable?"

I found myself smiling a goofy grin. "Yeah, that sounds awesome."


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys, thank you so much for the reviews. I'm planning on bringing Luna and Neville in shortly, don't worry. I really appreciate the support, this story would not have continued without it. Power to the people and all that.

Although I could totally see Luna and Harry together, I doubt that I'll pair them in this particular story. It's a possibility, though, so don't give up hope yet. I've always been a Drarry fan, and I'm totally experimenting with the Percy/Harry pairing, as I think it _could_ be cute. I've kind of always wanted to write a slash fic, so this story will most likely be one. I am open to tons of pairings, both with Harry and not. As this is going to be a Severitus, there won't be Snarry. Think of my fic as a choose your own adventure. You pick the pairings, I fill in the story. Ideas are welcomed, too.

Oh, another thing. I am not in any way British, please don't laugh too hard at my failed attempts at British lingo. Or do, it's funny in a pathetic sort of way.

Ok, onto the story!

Draco's POV

God, how could I be so _idiotic!?_ Asking to see Harry sooner, like some pathetic schoolgirl mooning over a crush! Which he is not. Not a crush. At all. Not in the slightest.

Alright, I'm not fooling anyone, least of all myself. Since the first time those hauntingly beautiful emerald eyes locked with mine, something jolted. He always had this mannerism about him... concealed confidence, you could call it. Although he was clearly insecure, he would always step up if anything threatened his friends.

Ah, and speaking of _friends_. Or so called ones. Who did Ronald Weasley think he was, kicking a man when he was down? Even for the Weasel, that was a low blow. Below the belt, one might say. I could only imagine the pain and utter betrayal Harry was feeling. It likely couldn't leave his mind- gah, just as Harry bloody Potter can't leave mine.

Now, what to say to Regulus? Though I considered him my mentor, we rarely spoke of work affairs. He'd done so much for me, how could I possibly ask yet another favor from him? It would endanger him greatly, as much of the wizarding world presumed him dead. Somehow, Regulus Arcturus Black had defied the odds and escaped the cave- with help from Kreacher, of course. This was a tale told over the holidays after one too many glasses of Firewhiskey, one that Uncle Regulus managed to make sound heroic instead of traumatizing.

 _Uncle Regulus,_

 _I write with one request. I know I can not ask for more from you, as I already owe you favor upon favor. However, this is an urgent matter. I know of your occupation, and if you're looking for a case, I acquired one that would make you a renowned hero. The slight problem is that it is a wizard-muggle case. Your brother's godson, Harry J. Potter, has been abused by his guardian relatives, and he means to hold them accountable for their actions. I do hope you can consider this. As you know, The Potters were a wealthy family, and Harry is a generous man. He will pay you everything you are due, and much more. If you find this offer acceptable, could you take time out of your schedule this Tuesday afternoon and meet me and your client at the Three Broomsticks at around half past four? Uncle, please, he has been through much, and you are the only one I can think of that will help us._

 _~ Draco Lucius Malfoy_

Damn, even I can't see him accepting. Screw it.

I sent my owl off with the letter, and to my surprise, received one in turn a few hours later.

 _Draco,_

 _You are my nephew. Harry is my surrogate godson. I'll be there._

 _~R_

Ok, guys, what do you think of me bringing Regulus in? Yes, I intend for him, Snape, and McGonagall to be mentors. Read and review!


	16. Chapter 16

Ok. Guys. Let's talk real quick.

This is FAN FICTION. If my story- that _I_ wrote and came up with- isn't how it is in your perfect theoretical world, write your own. Don't complain about how you didn't visualize the encounter going the way I wrote it, or the characters not being written the way you'd like them to be. Please. It honestly pisses me off.

This takes time to write. It doesn't just magically appear. I enjoy writing it and some of you enjoy reading it, so I continue. If you don't enjoy reading it, just stop reading. Don't tell me how I'm a 'shitty writer' or an 'uneducated asshat' or 'a pathetic wannabe'. News flash, kids, I have feelings. That is not criticism. In the words of Bambi's mother, "if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all." Can we keep this civil?

Again, any ideas on pairings, or characters you want brought in, or just ideas in general are appreciated. I'll most likely incorporate them in.

Lights, camera... action!

Harry's POV

The day had been long, but somehow not long enough. Hermione left before six, and the second she was gone, Madame Pomfrey was in with a tray of soup and hundreds of questions. I forced myself to eat half of the chicken soup, and barely avoided some of the more embarrassing questions, like if I needed assistance using the bathroom. _No thank you._

Madame Pomfrey has been gone for an hour, and the coming night brings certain nightmares.

A sudden tapping on the window snapped me back to reality. I looked up to see a regal looking owl that could be no one else's but Draco. For some reason, that made me want to get it even more. I swung my legs out of bed and walked shakily to the window, opened it, and let the large and luxurious bird in. It dropped the letter on my bed and perched on the wooden headrest. Once back in my hospital bed, I opened the letter with a shaky hand. _Why the hell would Draco be writing me?_

 _Harry,_

 _I hope you are well, or at least as well as one could possibly be in your situation. I again offer my deepest condolences, had I not been an egotistic prat we may have become friends, and maybe you would have told me about your relatives. Even if I hated you, I would never willingly let anyone suffer the pain you've been through recently. For that, I offer an apology. Harry, I am so sorry. I take partial blame in the ordeal you had to go through._

 _Uncle Regulus wrote me back. This may- will- come as a surprise to you, but Regulus Arcturus Black is alive. Yes, Sirius' brother. He escaped an encounter with He Who Shall Not Be Named and left to live in the muggle world. I'm not just going to him because he's family; he's a talented lawyer with a passion for justice and the truth. He often does cases involving any kind of abuse, be it domestic or rankism. He agreed to meet with us at The Three Broomsticks on Tuesday at quarter to six. After Sirius' untimely passing, Regulus is your surrogate godfather. I believe you will find him to be just as good a man as Sirius was, Regulus is loyal to a fault._

 _Say, would you like to meet me there at five? We could, I don't know, catch up? If you would rather go someplace else, I'm perfectly fine with it, it doesn't have to be The Three Broomsticks. You could come to see me, or I could visit you, I'll do anything._

 _Wishing you a speedy recovery and a good night,_

 _~Draco Lucius Malfoy_

Draco... apologized? Regulus is alive? The Regulus that was supposedly murdered in that God-awful cave by Voldemort after retrieving the Horcrux? How could he be alive, why wouldn't he have told me that he is my surrogate godfather after Sirius died? Or Kreacher?

 _Draco,_

 _I trust you, therefore, I trust the lawyer you wrote to. That happens to be my godfather. I'd love to meet you, I'll be at The Three Broomsticks at five. You're buying._

 _Wishing you a good night (or day, I don't know when you'll get this)_

 _Harry James Potter_

Ok, guys, leave your review in the small box below!


End file.
